Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen - Kanto Adventures!
by UPF1
Summary: Meet Red a Ten Year Old Aspiring Pokemon Master who lives in the Kanto Region with his Mother and Is Overjoyed when he get's the chance to go on his very own Pokemon Journey and along the way he meets Leaf, An Aspiring Pokemon Nurse and her brother Jonathon who hopes to be a top Co-Ordinator. And On their Journey Friendships will bloom and Romances will blossom!


**Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen - Kanto Adventures!**

**Chapter 1 – The Colour Red!**

"…And Nidorino charges at Gengar with a powerful horn attack oooh but Gengar dodges it and launches a Powerful Shadow Ball at the Nidorino and it looks like NIDORINO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE GENGAR IS THE WINNER" The TV Blurted out as a young man picked up his red hat with a semi circle on it from his desk and put it on his head and smiled to himself.

"Tomorrow, My Journey to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master is going to begin, I'M SO PSYCHED" The Boy exclaimed as he started dancing around the room.

This Young Boy is called Red, a 10 Year old aspiring Pokémon Trainer who one day hopes to be the greatest Pokémon Master in the world.

"Pokémon Master Red That's M…" But before he could finish his sentence the door opened with a loud slam.

In the doorway stood his Mother, a Lady called Aria and she had a cross look on her face and had her hands on her hips.

"Do you have any Idea what time it is?" She sternly asked.

Red Sweatdropped "Um Late?"

"Correct and YOU Should be asleep, Pokémon Trainers need a good nights sleep you know" Aria snapped.

"Sorry Mum, I'm just too psyched and I can't get to sleep" Red replied.

"Well if you can't get to sleep at least get ready for tomorrow, here watch this and as soon as it's over GO STRAIGHT to Sleep" Aria told him as she picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"Alright Mum" Red sighed.

"Goodnight Sweetie" Aria smiled sweetly.

Aria left the room and closed the door quietly behind her just as Red inched closer to the TV and knelt on the floor watching the TV Intently as the show started.

"Good Evening Pallet, Tommorow will be the day when three aspiring Pokémon Trainers will get the chance to get their very own Pokémon now let me introduce you to these Pokémon – Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, Each one of these are available for new Pokémon Trainees, which one will you choose?" Professor Oak on the TV Said.

"Hmm that's a good question, I might have to give it a bit of thought but I will be THE WORLD'S GREATEST POKÉMON MASTER THAT'S ME!" Red Exclaimed as he fisted pumped the air with a smile on his face.

**Opening Song (Pokémon Theme)**

**I Wanna be the Very Best **

**like no one ever was!**

**To Catch them is my real test!**

**To Train them is my cause**

**I will travel across the land!**

**Searching Far and Wide**

**Teach Pokémon to understand**

**The Power that's Inside**

**POKÉMON**

**Gotta Catch 'em all**

**It's You and Me**

**Pokémon**

**I Know It's my Destiny**

**Pokémon**

**Yeah, You're my best friend**

**In a world we must defend**

**Pokémon**

**Gotta Catch 'em all**

**A Heart so true!**

**Our Courage will pull us through**

**You teach me and I'll teach you**

**Po-ke-mon**

**Gotta Catch 'em all**

**Gotta Catch 'em all**

**POKÉMON!**

Title: The Colour Red!

Red Slowly opened his eyes and squinted slightly, he got up out of bed and yawned as he stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and he slowly walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open and opened the windows looking out and breathing in the fresh air with a smile on his face.

"Today's the day I'm going to become a Pokémon Trainer, MAN I'M SO HYPED" Red Exclaimed.

He turned around and walked towards the wardrobe and got his clothes out , he got changed into his Pokémon Trainer Attire which consisted of a Red, White and Black Jacket and Bluish Trousers after which he put on his Black Sweatbands, his Red, White and Black Shoes and finished off by putting on his Red Hat with the White Semi-Circle on his head.

He walked up to the mirror and smiled to himself "Look's like I'm all set"

Red decided it was time to get his starter Pokémon, he had dreamed of what Pokémon he wanted to pick the night before and he had already decided which one he wanted so with that Red picked up his backpack and put it on and Red ran down the hallway, down the stairs and ran past his mother causing her to jump in surprise.

"Um Red, Don't you want Breakfast before you go to Professor Oak's Lab" Aria shouted to him.

He turned around and shook his head "Nah It's okay, I Can't wait any longer so I don't have any time for things like Breakfast"

And with that Red dashed towards the door opening and closing it with a loud slam leaving behind his bewildered Mother.

"That Boy can never slow down can he?" Aria giggled.

Red continued to run through the scenic town as fast as he could passing a few people and pokemon along the way waving at them and they waved back, he started running up the steps to the Lab which also looked like a windmill but as soon as he reached the top and before he could open the door it swung open hitting Red in the face causing him to hit the ground with a loud thud as Blue exited the lab and looked down at Red with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Red, whatcha doing down there" Blue sarcastically said.

Red rubbed the back of his head in pain as he looked up at Blue and upon seeing him he shot back up in a matter of only a second "Wh-What am I doing down here? I was down there because you slammed the door into my face you big jerk" Red Snapped.

"Pfft Amateur…" Blue Remarked.

Red growled in anger "What did you just say?"

"You heard me… Later Amateur…!" Blue smirked as he walked away smugly.

"Why you…!" Red snarled as he brandished his fist while Blue's Back was turned.

"Don't… It's not worth it" Red heard a voice say behind him.

He turned around and found himself face to face with the world's most famous Pokémon Expert Professor Oak.

"Professor!" Red exclaimed in delight.

Oak beamed down at the aspiring Pokémon Trainer "Hello there Red, please do come in"

Oak led the boy into his lab, at first glance it looked like a home, they walked down the hallway to a room at the other end and they walked in and Red was amazed by what he saw.

It was a laboratory with all sorts of computer technology, wires scattered all over the floor, test tubes and it was very bright.

"Wow" Red exclaimed in amazement.

"What do you think?" Oak asked the amazed soon-to-be Trainer.

"It's awesome and I love how your lab is also your home" Red beamed.

Professor Oak Chuckled "Thank you, It's really flattering but I think I know what you're here for, A Pokémon! Correct?"

Red nodded "Yep, when do I get to meet them"

"Follow me" Oak motioned for Red to follow.

Red followed the elderly Professor farther into the lab until they arrived at a circular Machine with 3 Pokeballs on it.

"Are these the Pokémon" Red asked.

Oak nodded with a smile "Indeed and they are very excited to meet you"

Oak picked up 2 of the Pokeballs and threw them into the air and out came a Charmander and a Bulbasaur.

"Charmander" Cried Charmander.

"Bulba" Bulbasaur Smiled up at Red.

Oak turned to face Red again and smiled at him "So have you decided which one you would like to pick?"

"Yep, I knew right from the start" Red Nodded.

He walked closer to the two Pokémon and turned to face Charmander and kneeled down giving it a bright smile.

"Charmander I choose you, I'm Red and I'm going to be your new Trainer" The Trainer Beamed at the Lizard Pokémon.

"Char, Charmander" It cried with a happy smile.

Oak nodded in approval "Very good choice Red, Charmander can be tough to deal with at times but it's worth it"

"Yeah" Red agreed.

Oak approached the Trainer and handed him Charmander's Pokeball and 5 Other Pokeballs.

"Here's Charmander's Pokeball and some Pokeballs for catching more Pokémon"

"Thanks" Red smiled

Red kneeled down in front of Charmander again and picked it up as he smiled at his new Pokémon.

"Alright Charmander Return" Red pointed the Pokeball at the Charmander and a red beam shot at the Charmander recalling it back into the Pokeball and after that Red put all of the Pokeballs on his belt and smiled to himself.

"Is that all Professor?" Red wondered.

"Actually no there is something I would like you to do for me" Oak informed him.

Red raised an eyebrow "And what might that be?"

Oak walked over to a desk and picked up a red machine of some sort and walked back over to red and placed it in his hands causing Red to become more confused.

"Uhh what is this?" He asked.

"It's my latest Invention… The Pokedex, It's a high-tech encyclopedia that you use to scan any Pokémon that you may come across on your Journey, I would like you to use this every day and see how many Pokémon you can discover" Oak informed him with a hearty chuckle.

"Wow looks amazing" A Star Struck Red exclaimed in amazement.

"Now Red remember to take care of your Pokémon, love and respect for your Pokémon is of utmost Importance" The Professor informed him with a sincere look on his face.

"I Understand, I just know me and Charmander will be the best of Partners and the other Pokémon I catch too" Said Red with a smile.

Professor Oak nodded in satisfaction "Good Now you take care of your Pokémon and remember most of all to enjoy your journey and make new friends"

Red nodded as he started walking out of the lab "Okay"

Oak Smirked "Blue is ahead of you ya know"

This caused Red to tense up and start fuming in rage as he clenched his fists with a furious look on his face.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT" Red roared as he dashed out of the lab leaving behind a chuckling Professor, he ran down the stairs, ran through the town and sped through route 1 with a determined expression on his face, he wouldn't let that cocky immature Blue show him up again and Red was determined to show the world what he is made of!

And so Red has finally got his first Pokémon and now he can work to achieve his dreams of being the world's greatest Pokémon Master, what adventures and friends await him, what kind of Pokémon will he meet… well you'll have to find out next time so STAY TUNED!

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter - Red and Leaf: A Meeting of the Times!

Red has arrived in Viridian City, there he meets Leaf and her brother Jonathon, Leaf Aspires to become a Pokémon Nurse like Nurse Joy and Jonathon hopes to be the greatest Pokémon Coordinator in the world by taking part in Pokémon Contests collecting ribbons in order to compete in the grand festival, when Red tells them he's on a journey to compete in the Indigo League they help him sign up and decide to join him on his adventures through Kanto!

**And so comes the end of chapter one of Pokémon FRLG – Kanto Adventures, hope you enjoyed it and what kind of new adventures await Red well you'll have to find out NEXT TIME So Stay Tuned.**

**And Please remember to Fav, Follow and Review.**


End file.
